


Release

by Kimberley Jackson (KimberleyJackson)



Series: Leather & Lace Vol. 1 - Sweet Surrender [6]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sam Carter/Jack O'Neill D/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberleyJackson/pseuds/Kimberley%20Jackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She separated from his mouth with a gasp when she felt cold metal click shut, first around first her one wrist, and then, as she looked down, around her other. Handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not into D/s, powerplay or if you don't like Sam calling Jack 'Sir' in sexual situations, you might wanna stop reading now. Consider yourself duly warned... ;)
> 
> Big thanks to Channach, who plot-betaed this story, and who served as my moral compass throughout most of the later chapters!

There were days that seemed to have conspired to prove Einstein’s theory of relativity true; days where you wished you could fast forward and get it over with, because they just wouldn’t end.

And then there were weeks like that…

Sam Carter sighed after she had glanced at the clock on her computer screen again. One minute later than what it had been when she had last checked. She was edgy – mildly put. Although her colleagues would probably rather describe it as impatient and uncharacteristically grumpy; had they dared to say something about her state.

It wasn’t like she didn’t realize it – and that made it worse.

She exhaled with exasperation and slammed the little screwdriver back onto her desk, glaring at the alien device that she was supposed to figure out. How on Earth was she supposed to make sense of this when the people who had been assigned to her as assistants couldn’t even do simple calculations right?

Her eyes moved to the clock again. Her shift had ended 3 hours ago... maybe she should just call it a day and go home. But then again once she was at home, alone, she knew that inevitable she would have time to think and indulge in fantasies that would lead to even more frustration…

It was ridiculous. She had never been like this; ever! She was rational, and cautious usually, and she always thought over things twice before acting. And now it seemed that her higher brain functions had become slave to a lot more primal urges, and all she could think of was when those damn two weeks would finally be over. One day… just one more day…

Somehow she doubted that Jack would let her off the hook that easily though.

She leaned over the device and tried to reach the tiny little screw under a few cables that she had tried to loosen for the past twenty minutes.

She had never allowed any man that much power over her. Granted, the thought of submitting like that had always been somewhat of a turn on for her, but she had never given in to the urge. It wasn’T that she didn’t have the chance… no, on the contrary! Jonas would have loved it. He had always tried to control her, but his control had extended into every aspect of her life. With Jonas, the control thing had been a way of life.

With Jack it was just a game… and even when they were in the game, she never felt as though she couldn’t get out or put a stop to it. Maybe that was what appealed to her so much. 

Although, Jack O’Neill was the same type as Jonas Hanson had been: alpha male, sarcastic sense of humor and years of experience in Black Ops. Sam released a soft sigh and mentally slapped herself for comparing the two men.

Instead of worrying about her choice of men, she should rather reflect on why she always went for the same type – or rather, why she got off on the entire sex and submission thing. Maybe she had serious issues on which she should seek professional help? 

Her eyes closed when the screwdriver slipped off the tiny screw again.

There was, of course, always the option to discard Jack’s order; she could end her frustration and be done with everything. It would be easy! Just get in the car, then drive home for about 15 minutes and take care of her frustration. Jack only held the power over her that she allowed him to have.

The problem was that she wanted him to have the power. Within the confinement of their little Friday night game, she had surrendered control to him, and she was getting into it. She found herself eagerly anticipating the Fridays…

Even though she wished she could wipe that smug smile off his face that he had tried to hide whenever she had made a snippy remark at one of her colleagues.

He was enjoying her impatient tone with the other scientists. It was no secret, that O’Neill didn’t trust any ‘geeks’ (as he liked to call them) except for her and Daniel Jackson. As a matter of fact, he thought that most of them (like Dr. Lee – or Felger, who seemed to rub him in an especially wrong way) weren’t up to the task of working with sensitive alien technology. Therefore, it provided additional amusement for him to witness her take over his part of putting the men in their places.

“Carter.”

“What now?” Sam snapped and looked up, expecting to see Dr. Felger return with the corrected values for their experiment, but then paled when she was faced with Jack. Hurriedly she added a much friendlier “Sir” to her question, and winced. He was her commanding officer after all, and there were cameras all around. She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Sir… I thought you were… someone else.”

Jack looked at her with a soft tilt of his head, and then smirked. “You alright?”

Sam’s face reflected the annoyance that she was feeling inside at his question and the strange undertone that was resonating in it. He knew damn well that she was not alright; had he come down here to taunt her about it?

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?”

She leaned over her experiment. Not looking at him was the only way to avoid adding to her frustration – because looking at him meant remembering the gorgeous body that she knew he hid under those baggy pants and wide shirt.

“I’m working with amateurs who cannot even get the numbers on a sheet of paper right, the mess hall is out of blue jello, I snapped at general Hammond this morning – oh, and did I mention that my commanding officer is apparently quite amused by all this?”

“Watch the tone, Carter!” Jack said warningly, as he strolled over to her desk with the hint of amusement playing on his face. “How is work on the artifact coming along?” He played with one of the ‘doohickeys’ on her table. They both knew what was going on, so his presence and him calling her out on it was kinda like a little dance. He knew it was a fine line he was walking, given their agreement not to let their Friday activities interfere with work – and he wouldn’t even have started their banter had she not provided him with such an excellent basis.

Her scientist colleagues were always acting like idiots in his opinion – just that it was usually him pointing it out, and her defending them. The mess hall was regularly out of some color of jello – especially at 10pm at night, he thought with a glance at the clock, but figured it would be wiser not to get deeper into that.

And the Hammond-incident… yeah, well. That had been a bit out of line – even for her. The general had let it slip though and nobody had said anything about it anymore, so it was as good as forgotten.

“I don’t have a clue as to what this thing is supposed to do yet, Sir, and I think as long as Daniel isn’t done with the translations, we won’t know anything else.” Her eyes remained fixated on the artifact in question.

“Ah,” Jack nodded. “I’ll tell Hammond that it will be a while longer then. Why don’t you go home and try to relax a bit?”

“Well, Sir, I have work piling up and figured I’d get a few extra hours in,” Sam said.

“You seem to be – um – edgy though.”

Her head shot up at these words, but except for the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, his expression hadn’t changed.

“I’m glad to see that at least somebody is enjoying himself in my company today.”

“That reminds me…” His finger touched the metal surface of one of the artifacts on her desk. “…Daniel suggested we have a team night out at O’Malley’s tomorrow evening. So we’ll meet there at eight… care to join us?”

She shifted and swallowed. Tomorrow evening… Friday evening!

Jack raised his eyebrows quizzically as though nothing was wrong. “What?”

“Um… Sir… tomorrow at eight?”

“Yeah…” he nodded. “O’Malley’s… I couldn’t talk Daniel out of it. Or come up with a reasonable excuse for why I wouldn’t be there. Can you?”

She folded her arms and glared at him. Not coming up with a reasonable excuse for not being there? My ass! He was enjoying this! She recognized the glint in his eyes. He was trying to make this especially hard on her, wasn’t he?

“No, Sir… I’ll be there.”

“Good… Don’t make any plans afterwards…” With those words, he turned around and left.

\---

Sam’s deepest fears that they would not be able to hide their ‘affair’ from Daniel and Teal’c in a more private setting than the Cheyenne Mountain military base turned out to be unfounded. At O’Malley’s Jack behaved as professional as always – if not more so.

Except for the two or three times when he had known that both Daniel and Teal’c weren’t paying attention and used the moment to send a smoldering gaze her way, there was barely any interaction between them at all – probably because he shared her concerns.

Especially Daniel was perceptive, and Jack knew that if he even had the slightest hint of a suspicion that something between them was off, he would call Jack out on it. After seven years – well, seven years minus ascension time, she corrected – they had developed something like an intuitive sense for the dynamics in their little family.

By the time they left O’Malley’s, it was already nearing 11pm. It was going to rain soon, Sam noticed as she, out of a habit, looked up at the stars only to find the sky cloudy.

They walked through the parking lot of the bar and dinner, listening to one of Daniel’s meaningless rants about their last mission; something about archeological discoveries and translations. Sam wasn’t interested – and she doubted that Jack was listening. She knew how he felt about job-talk during their team-nights out – at least the kind of job-talk that was related to ongoing missions.

She hugged herself with her arms, hoping that the evening would be over soon.

A tingly feeling spread all through her body when the thought occurred to her that, tonight, she would be going home with Jack! There was a certain thrill to the secrecy that added to the fun of what they were doing.  She was usually the type who took a while to get in the mood… and it took even more effort to keep the mood up, because her mind was always wandering back to some kind of scientific problem she had encountered.

Her inability to wind down had always been a problem with every single man she had been with in the past…

With Jack, the problem seemed to have reversed itself. She couldn’t concentrate on anything, neither science nor Daniel’s archeological problems – which she was sure she would have found fascinating otherwise.

Finally, after what appeared to be an eternity, Daniel stopped at his car, and announced that he would take Teal’c back to the base.

“My car’s back there, so… see y’all on Monday,” Jack said his unceremonious goodbye. They were used to it, and for a moment Sam envied him. At least Daniel would notice if she began to imitate Jack’s curtness.

She smiled at the archeologist and exchanged a few meaningless words with him about how she had enjoyed it, and how they would do it again soon. Always the same…

No, that wasn’t fair, she corrected herself, realizing that her bitterness sprung from the sole fact that she wanted to be alone with Jack. Daniel said something about the artifact they were scheduled to examine on Monday. Then he turned around to his car. Sam smiled at Teal’c and told him good night, upon which the tall man nodded respectfully in what was almost the beginning of a bow.

“Good night, MajorCarter.”

The men got into the car, and Sam turned around to follow Jack. He was about fifteen meters ahead already and hadn’t given any indication that he wanted her to follow him… Her car was parked in the same direction as his though, and so she hurried to catch up with him.

Silently, they strolled along the parking lot next to each other. When Daniel and Teal’c passed them by in Daniel’s little Ford, Sam gave them a short wave. 

Jack stopped when they reached his truck. Sam waved to her Volvo that was parked three spots further down the line. Whatever she had been about to say vanished in the gasp she released, when Jack grabbed her elbow and pulled her with him into the shadow between his truck and the large van next to it.

She hadn’t expected the move, and the soldier inside of her was having a hard time not wrestling out of his grip and inflicting serious damage on him in the progress.

She winced when he slammed her against the passenger door of his car, her back colliding with the hard metal in a loud hollow banging sound. Jack grimaced in sympathy, and closed the distance between them, his cheek brushing hers. “Sorry…”

He pulled her against him, his fingers running along her waist to make up for the unintended pain.

Her hands reached out to touch the sides of his shirt, and her breath became faster when his body was suddenly so close to hers – in a public parking lot. An inappropriate thrill ran through her body. “I’m fine, Sir… it didn’t hurt.”

She looked up to meet his eyes when he leaned back. His eyes shimmered dark in the flickering light that an old lamp provided right next to the van. Like obsidians… just more dangerous. Her fingers reached up to trace his lips. Jack brushed his hand over her cheek in a gentle touch, and Sam hummed in appreciation when his lips closed hers, her fingers resting against his cheek.

She hadn’t expected him to kiss her here… in public. Not that they were in danger of being seen; not in a half-dark parking lot in the dim light between two cars anyway… Yet, there was a temerity to the kiss that excited a part inside of her she hadn’t even known existed.

“Get in the car,” Jack finally rasped, and she froze against him.

“Your car?”

“You see any other car we would have access to?” He kept his voice down, and yet, even in the dim shadowy light, Sam picked up on the wry undertone. She stifled a little smile.

“No Sir… but what about mine?”

He hushed her with his fingers against her lips. “It’s not a good idea for your car to be parked in front of my house at this time of night… don’t ya think?”

She stared up into his eyes dumbfounded and couldn’t believe that she hadn’t thought about that. When she had previously visited him at his house, it had been in the early evening of afternoon… or he had picked her up to get her. However, at this time of night it would be entirely inappropriate. And if it became a pattern that her car was always standing in front of his house on Fridays…

Nobody at base was suspecting anything, but if the suspicion ever arose, it was better if they didn’t offer any traceable evidence for an investigation to be based upon.

“I will take you home later on…” he said gentler, and opened the door for her. “Or are you getting cold feet?”

She chuckled as if to make clear how ridiculous that idea was, and slid into the passenger seat of his truck. With a smirk, Jack closed the door and walked around the car to get in at the driver’s side.

After he had taken his seat, he emptied out his pockets and leaned over. Sam felt herself quiver when his hand brushed her thigh through the clothing, and groaned when he put some of his stuff back into the compartment box with his body close to her.

He did it on purpose – there was no doubt about that in her mind.

“So… how far are you willing to take this?” he asked as he leaned back, his eyes giving her a sideway glance. Her eyebrows rose in confusion.

“Sir?”

“You comfortable yet to get into a bit more serious play?”

She nodded. “I think so, Sir… I still have my safe word.”

“That you do…” he nodded and smiled at her. He rummaged some more through the compartment box and finally leaned back. His hand brushed her arm tenderly. “C’mere…” With that, he pulled her into a warm kiss. She smiled against his mouth and opened her lips willingly to him.

Damn he tasted good… like beer, and steak, and him… and it really shouldn’t turn her on this much.

She separated from his mouth with a gasp when she felt cold metal click shut, first around first her one wrist, and then, as she looked down, around her other.

Handcuffs!

A thrill went through her. Wide-eyed, she lifted her head.

“Real ones…” Jack said wryly with an impish sparkle in his eyes. “So don’t mess around with them.”

“You better still have the key.”

“Excuse me?” He straightened out and gave her his best command look. She cleared her throat and slipped into her role instantly.

“Sorry, Sir… that was out of line.” Of course, he would still have the key! He wasn’t an idiot, and after the precaution that he had gone through just now with their cars, she was positive that he would make damn sure they wouldn’t have to call 911 for firefighters to cut her out of her handcuffs.

“Yeah, you bet.” He turned around in his seat with a smirk, and started the ignition. Sam shifted in her seat, the chain that connected the two cuffs rattling against her jeans as she moved her wrists to lie in her lap.

The drive to his house took a perceived eternity. Neither of them said a word until the car moved up the driveway to his house. Once Jack had parked and turned the engine off, he got out of his truck and walked around the car to her side to open the door.

He steadied her when Sam moved to get out. Her tripping and falling out of his car would be the worst possible outcome of this otherwise very hot scenario.

“Thank you…” Her voice was breathy against his chin, and his palm touched her forearm in a tender caress before it grabbed the chain of her handcuffs. Sam gasped in excitement when he started pulling her with him.

“This okay for you?” he asked, worried for a moment that he may be taking things too far.

“Yes, Sir… absolutely.”

When they were both standing in the hallway of his house, Jack shut the door with a little click and turned around to look at the woman standing handcuffed and with a submissive expression on her face in front of him.

She was stunning… he couldn’t think of a more fitting term as he observed her, her head slightly lowered with the short strands of her hair falling wild and ruffled around her head, her hands shackled together while the blouse that she was wearing revealed parts of her shoulder as it had fallen loose during her walking.

He took two steps to cross the distance between them, and began unbuttoning her blouse while he engaged her in a longing kiss, his tongue stroking against hers, caressing, and seducing hers to join in to his tender game.

Her chained hands clasped the front of his shirt, and drew him closer. She needed to touch him… anywhere… everywhere!

The cuffs restricted her movements, but she was willing to take what she got. Her fingers ran along the firm muscles of his stomach and she was satisfied when he groaned into his mouth.

Now, that they were alone, and he was touching her, the need and unsatisfied desire that she had had to suppress for two weeks resurfaced vigorously.

She broke the kiss to gasp for air when the need for oxygen became more urgent than the need to feel him close.

Jack stepped away from her and, grabbing the little chain that held her cuffs together, he pulled the young woman with him towards his bedroom. Once they had entered it, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little silver key to open one of her cuffs.

“Undress…” he ordered against her lips. “Everything but the panties. I’ll get us something to drink.”

“Yes, Sir…” She didn’t care that her voice sounded shaky and breathless. At this point she was willing to do almost anything he asked – within reason.

When he left the room, she pulled off her blouse and the top she was wearing and placed them carefully folded on one of the dressers. Her jeans followed. She was left her standing in the room in her black underwear. That was when she became shy.

She knew she wasn’t ugly, but she had also never considered herself a very beautiful woman. So putting herself on display had always made her a bit awkward… She admired women who felt confident enough sexually to strip or put on a show for their lovers. It wasn’t that she was the ‘lights-off’-kind of sex type, but if possible she preferred not to be on display for too long.

She was still fighting with herself about whether to follow his order where her bra was concerned, when Jack’s arms circled her from behind, and his naked chest pressed against her bare back. He had pulled off his shirt, she realized and hot need shot through her. She loved seeing him topless… loved feeling the coarse texture of his chest hair as she leaned in to him. He handed her a bottle of beer and pressed his lips to her shoulder in a heated caress.

Playfully he pulled at the thin straps of her bra, before he unclasped it in the back. “Off…” he whispered and turned her around to meet her insecure blue eyes. Hesitantly, she let the thin straps slide down her arms, her hands holding the garment in place still.

Jack’s eyes never left hers when it finally hit the ground. He took her hands to fasten the cuff around her second wrist again and noticed that she held her breath when it clicked shut. He moved back from her, leaving her standing exposed and helpless in front of him.

“Tonight is about submission and obedience,” he said. “What we’re doing here is not about humiliation so I want you to tell me if something I ask makes you feel uncomfortable…” When she nodded, he drew her in for another kiss, before he leaned in to her ear. “I promise, you won’t regret it.”

“Yes, Sir. I trust you.”

“Good…” He let go of her and took a few steps back to sit down on the bed. “Get down on your knees.”

“What?” Her head shot up to him in what was almost a glare, and he raised his eyebrows.

“Problem?”

“No, Sir…” Sam shook her head, fighting the embarrassment inside of her. She sank down on her knees in front of him, her bottom resting on her heels. Her cheeks blushed furiously, and she moved her cuffed hands to linger in front of her naked chest for a moment before she lowered them to her lap. She had never knelt in front of any man… all the more disturbing was that doing it sent a thrill of excitement through her.

She sensed his gaze as his eyes traveled over her naked skin, and goose bumps spread over her arms. Her body shuddered in pleasant anticipation. She didn’t dare look up, not in her position… not as naked as she was…

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he inquired softer, and she shook her head.

“No, Sir.”

“Sam… look at me.”

She lifted her head to meet his darkened eyes in the soft light that was provided by one of the lamps on the nightstand.

“You don’t have any idea how beautiful you are, do you?”

She held his eyes, speechless from the content of what he was saying, but also because of the gentleness and appreciation that she heard in his voice. It had never been one of her strengths to handle compliments well - especially not when they came as she was naked and cuffed and kneeling in front of a man.

Jack motioned for her to join him on the bed.

Shakily, Sam moved on the bed and then kneeled down next to him. Her eyes fixated on his face when he trailed his hands along the skin of her collarbone and then further down to graze the spot between her breasts.

“When was the last time a man told you that you are beautiful?” he asked, and she swallowed hard against the awkwardness of the conversation.

“I… I’m not sure… Sir… and it’s not really important.”

“Beg to differ,” he said and leaned in to place a warm kiss against the freckled skin of her collarbone, where his hand was resting. “You…” He gave her skin a playful little nip. “…are the most beautiful…” Another searing kiss against her throat. She let her head fall back and bit her lower lip to suppress a little moan of pleasure. “...hottest woman I’ve ever met,” he finished before he ran one of his hands down to tease her breasts. “Don’t ever doubt that. When we do this here, I don’t ever want you to doubt for one moment that you are the most stunning woman on Earth. Hell… the galaxy… and I should know… I’ve been to a couple of planets.”

She stifled a little smile at his wry comment and looked down to meet his eyes. Her hands moved to frame his face as she sunk into his gaze. Without thinking about it, she leaned down to lock their lips in a warm, slow kiss, and he allowed her to.

After a moment, he let himself sink back onto the mattress and pulled her down with him to lie on his chest. Then he turned them over, so that she was lying on her back under him. Playfully, he hooked his thumb under the chain of her handcuffs and forced her hands over her head to hold them there.

Her breathing quickened when she playfully fought against his grip and he didn’t give in. He was stronger than she was, and that most definitely shouldn’t turn her on so much!

Her eyes shifted as she remembered how much Jonas’s control side had turned her on in the beginning; and then, after a while, turned into a huge problem. What if she was on the verge of making the same mistake again?

All conscious thought vanished in the back of her mind when Jack’s lips moved a warm, damp path down her throat, along her collarbone and to her breasts. By the time his lips closed around one of her nipples, she was arching into him, her mouth open in an attempt to draw in more oxygen.

“Keep your arms just there…” Jack’s command was gentle but firm, and she nodded breathlessly. He let go of the little chain and moved down her body in teasing, temptingly sweet caresses. When he reached her navel, he let his tongue swirl around it and dip in tickling little licks that had her giggle softly after a short moment.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth when his fingers hooked under the waistband of her panties and started pulling it down her long legs in an ever so slow movement, while he kissed her inner thigh in quiet adoration of her skin.

When her panties hit the floor, he leaned back and moved off the bed to pull off his own jeans. He reached into the left pocked and suddenly, he held up the silver little key to the cuffs.

“I’m gonna place this here…” He made sure that she was paying attention when he put the key down on the pile of her clothes that she had placed on his dresser.

“Should you be telling me this?” she asked with a hint of playful sass in her voice, while he pulled off his jeans.

Jack smirked. “Yes, I should…” He let himself sink back on the bed next to her. His warm palms stroked over her skin while he nibbled at her earlobe playfully. “This is the first time we’re doing something like this. I want you to know you can get out at any time you want.”

“I trust you…” she whispered with a little tilt of her head that brushed her lips against his cheek in just the hint of a touch. The gesture conveyed such tenderness that they both froze for a moment.

“That’s good.” He nodded with a smile. “But we just started this, and I don’t know all of your boundaries.” He bit the skin over her jugular playfully, and immediately soothed the stinging pain with his lips and tongue until she was starting to writhe against him. He lifted his head to look at her again. “Once we’re more comfortable with each other’s limits, we can try it without you knowing where the keys are. And eventually, we could try it with me attaching the chains to the bed…”

She arched against him with a hiss and opened her eyes. “I’d like that… Sir…”

“You’d like being completely at my mercy?” He started spilling kisses down her chest.

“Yes Sir!”

“So I can use you as I please?”

“Oh… god!” She wriggled her hands, and the soft rattling sound of the metal made him groan against her skin.

“Shall we reassess your willingness to follow my orders?” He leaned over her, and she nodded with a hard swallow.

“Yes Sir! I’ll follow them… I promise!”

He studied her with a blank expression on his face. “Can’t take your word for that without a little demonstration, I’m afraid.”

Sam closed her eyes in torment when he moved down her body. He was going to do it again… he was going to tease her and then expect that she didn’t come. If she messed this up…

She fisted her hands in the cuffs above her head when his fingers grazed along the skin of her thighs. “Please don’t Sir!”

“Giving up already?” he teased her with a smirk. “I haven’t even started yet…”

He didn’t have to… she still remembered vividly how good his mouth had felt on her, as he sucked her clit and taunted the little bundle of nerves by swirling his tongue over and around it. With how wired up she already was, the mere memory was enough to bring her to the edge of control. It wouldn’t take very long for him to take her to the brink of a powerful orgasm… and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back once she got there.

His eyes sparkled with an evil glint as he settled in between her legs. “Last time I wasn’t trying to make you come… tonight I will be.”

“Oh… Sir!” She twitched against him when the implication of his promise dawned on her. He hadn’t even given it his best last time – but he was about to do just that now. Under different circumstances, she would have considered herself a very lucky woman…

His lips brushed the sensitive skin of her clean-shaven vulva, and she twitched against the touch.

“Sir… don’t! Please! I’m not gonna be able to…” The rest of her sentence vanished in a low groan as his lips closed over her center in a soft, teasing first kiss.

Jack smirked. “That little control? You’re gonna have to do a lot better than this.”

She bit back a sound of frustration that made him smile against her.

“Believe me… it’s gonna be worth it.”

“Yes, Sir…” Breathlessly, she braced herself for the next touch of his lips against her. He was gentle at first and eased her into the caresses with teasing little licks. And then, when he finally wrapped his lips around her pleasure center, she began to realize that he had not misjudged his own abilities. He had been better than all the men she had ever been with even when he had not even tried giving it his best.

What he did now was beyond anything she had ever experienced, and it only took a couple of minutes until she was panting and writhing under him, pleading with him to stop. Frantically she tried to bite her screams back… she never screamed, she hardly made any sound during sex… and yet…

She closed her eyes when his tongue found just the right spot to inflict torment on, and the little jerk of her hips against him betrayed that fact to him. Stars began to sparkle in front of her closed lids as she tried to hang on to any single last bit of self-control that she had.

She shouldn’t be into it so much… shouldn’t want him so badly that she was willing to put herself through this.

Jack continued his sweet torment for a few more moments before he leaned back and drew his lips along the skin of her inner thigh to give her time to wind back down. Sam released the breath she had been holding and gasped for air.

Before she could gather herself enough to start pleading with him to stop though, his fingers around her hips tightened again. Intuitively, she tried to squirm out of his grasp with a little whimper that made him look up at her with a smirk. “What’s the matter, Sam?”

“Please don’t… I can’t take this…”

He placed a kiss on the skin of her abdomen, and their eyes met. “I’m disappointed… you’re such a good little soldier in the field, but you can’t follow a simple order here?”

She bit her lower lip with a little shake of her head. “I want to, Sir…“ She really did – and she wasn’t sure why it was so hard. She wasn’t like this… usually it took her a long time and a huge amount of concentration to get to the point where she was even remotely close to the edge.

“Well, you’re gonna have to hold out a little longer…”

Before she could catch her breath to contradict or prepare for what was going to happen, his mouth was on her again, teasing, licking, sucking and kissing in ways that left her dizzy. He was a quick study, and he was getting better and better with every passing moment. 

Sam squirmed against him, her body straining to increase the touch that promised such a sweet release, while her mind tried to will her body to pull away from him and ease the touch somehow.

Telltale pressure coiled low in her belly, betraying to her that she was getting close to her climax, and holding her breath with gritted teeth, she fought against it with a soft little squeal.

How the hell was this supposed to work? Wasn’t it a physical reaction after all? Cause and effect… like physical laws… given certain conditions and a certain cause, inevitably some kind of predictable reaction was going to happen that couldn’t be prevented or influenced. Like a supernova… once the core pressure became too immense, a sun – given a certain size – was predetermined to become one…

Okay, that helped… rationalizing things… taking her mind off her feelings. She groaned deeply.

His onslaught seemed to take forever, and when he finally withdrew from her body, she fell back into the sheets and released a relieved little whimper, her lungs fighting to draw in enough oxygen.

“I’m impressed…” Jack said playfully against her skin. “Seems somebody learned their lesson…”

“Yes…” she muttered breathlessly, her mind feeling dizzy from how close she had gotten and how she had denied her body that final stage of release after all the buildup. “Yes, Sir…”

He drew his tongue along her inner thigh and felt her shudder against him. “You taste so good… I could do this all night long, Sam…” When he heard her resulting whimper, he smirked. “Should I do this all night long? Push you to the brink of orgasm over and over again without allowing you to give in to it?”

Frantically she fisted her hands, and shook her head. “No, Sir… please…” She tensed up when she felt him shift again, and then “Please” became her mantra when lips grazed over her again. She bucked against him, and then surrendered to his caresses when two of his fingers pushed inside of her.

Okay, that was it… no science stream-of-consciousness would help her prevent herself from… oh God!

Her hands shot down to his head to fist in his hair as she tried to ease his attack on her most sensitive spot, her soft screams filling the room. “Please Sir… you have to stop! Please! I’m gonna….”

He withdrew from her immediately when he heard the desperate urgency underlying her plea. There was no sense in giving her an order and then pushing her to a point where she wouldn’t be able to follow it.

Gently, he pulled his fingers out of her. Leaning up, he placed a quick but heated kiss on her lips and then brushed his fingers against her lips. She opened them and sucked his fingers into her mouth, a soft moan vibrating around them as she tasted herself. When he withdrew them from her and captured her mouth again, they both groaned at the feeling.

She was addictive… Jack couldn’t even remember what he had done on Friday evenings before they had made their little arrangement. At least the previous week had been a torment.

He broke the kiss and then rolled over to reach into the first drawer of his nightstand next to the bed and take one of the plastic-wrapped condoms out of their package. Once he had rolled it over his hard member, he leaned his upper body onto his elbow to study her in fascination. She looked deliciously muddled and so very ready to do anything he wanted if he just gave her what she desired.

Jack turned over to lie on his back, and maneuvered her in gentle ministrations to lie on top of him.

Sam steadied herself with her hands splayed out on his chest and sat up, her eyes holding his dark gaze. She trembled when he moved his fingers along the chain of her cuffs, holding her in place. Her fingers threaded through the gray hair on his chest.

With one hand holding her hands in place, he reached down with the other to stroke her center. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. “Sir…”

Finally, he reached down to guide himself inside of her body. Without him having to voice the order, she sank down on him and they both groaned in unison as his hard length slid into her welcoming warmth. Jack buried his hand in her short, unruly hair and pulled her down into a fierce kiss as they reveled in the closeness between them.

After he had given her lower lip a gentle final tug, he looked up into her darkened, dilated eyes. “You like being on top?”

“Sometimes…” She gave his lower lip a playful little suck, and then hissed softly when Jack’s hand fisted in her hair to hold her in place.

“Walking a fine line there…” His eyes fell down on her lips. They both knew that she was aware of the little breech of rules she had committed by initiating a kiss. He lifted his eyes to hers and then pushed her to sit upright. “Ride me…”

“Yes, Sir…”

Her hands steadied her on his chest and his fingers were still wrapped around the chain of the cuffs. Sensually, she began rocking her hips against him. Her eyes remained locked with his. His second hand moved down to come to rest on the spot where her thigh met her hips, and his thumb reached between them and began rubbing her tender spot.

Sam twitched against him in an abrupt move, which caused him to slide deeper into her, and he groaned at the feeling when her inner muscles fluttered around him.

“S-Sir…” Her hands on his chest fisted.

His eyes remained fixated on her face. He didn’t stop his caresses, but instead became more targeted in them. It was intoxicating to watch her try to remain in control over her body while at the same time she realized that control was continuing to slip away from her. She was so eager to please… and an evil side of him played with the thought of just making her come and nullifying all of her struggle. However, since they were at a relative beginning in their game, he doubted it would be a good idea to push her like that. Maybe at a later point…

Her movements became less and less coordinated as the minutes passed by, her body taking over and demanding for the release that she had been promised and denied for so long. Jack let her take pleasure in her thrusts and allowed her to control the situation – mainly because she was damn good at what she was doing and he wanted to revel in his own pleasure for a moment.

Then his hands moved to both sides of her hips to still her just as she thought he was going to let her go through with it this time.

“No…” he said strained, but with enough command authority in his voice that her eyes shot open. “Not yet!”

He could see how much effort it took her to comply with his order. Her skin was glistening with the evidence of her strain, and her face displayed her frustration, but she didn’t make one sound of disapproval.

She didn’t want to end up in another spiral of frustration and arousal. If she disregarded his order again, she had no doubt that he would make sure she’d regret it. As good as he could be in bed, he could also turn that against her and make sure that it she wouldn’t get anything out of it. She bit her lower lip and whimpered softly, fighting the urge inside of her that told her to keep rocking her hips against him. “Yes, Sir!”

She remained still, her breath coming hard and fast as she forced her body to calm down.

Jack allowed her a moment to recover. His hands glided over the curve of her waist, and explored the smooth skin over her taut stomach. The fact that she was well trained was visible on every part of her body, and he loved feeling her firm muscles under his palm.

His hands cupped her breasts and teased her before he urged her back into rolling her hips against his.

Sam released a soft mewling sound. The friction shot right through her sensitive tissue, and it didn’t take long until she was approaching the edge again. With every time he stopped her from having an orgasm, it became harder and harder for her to remain in control and she knew that at some point she would break. She longed for it… even needed it…

She stilled of her own accord, because his standing order was still present in her mind. Breathlessly, she fell forward against his chest before her fantasies got so much out of control that she would trick her own body into doing something she didn’t want it to do. “Sir… please…”

Jack closed his arms around her, and his mouth began kissing a hot path down the side of her neck. “Hold on,” he then whispered into her ear, and she pressed her body against his. He rolled them both over, so that she was lying under him – in the same position as the week before when he had left her frustrated… She wasn’t sure she liked where this was going…

Jack forced her arms up over her head and held them there securely, before he set into a relentless but slow pace thrusting into her.

Sam gritted her teeth in desperation and realized that her new position left her no choice but to take whatever he decided to do to her. Her hands clenched the pillow she was lying on in an effort not to dwell on how good he was feeling inside of her, on top of her – close to her.

She had never had to try not to come. It had never even occurred to her that it would be such a problem.

Then again, no man had ever brought her to the edge of utter sexual frustration before… Maybe it was reverse psychology working in her favor… who knew…

The knuckles of her right hand turned white from clenching the pillow, when he changed the angle and started hitting a spot inside of her that sent jolts of pleasure exploding through her entire body. She whimpered through clenched teeth.

“What do you want, Sam?” Jack rasped into her ear.

Sam opened her eyes to look at him. “I want to come, Sir… please...” Her words were barely audible.

“You think you have a right to?” He teased her with another firm thrust into her body.

“No…” Her reply came on a hitched breath. “I don’t have a right to, Sir…”

“So… if I decide that I won’t let you come at all today?” He raised himself up on his arms to study her, while his hips eased up on their thrusts and rocked against her in slow, languid movements. Her eyes shot open, and he could see something akin to panic in her eyes. Maybe he was pushing her a bit too far… Two weeks of frustration were more than enough, and besides, she was really putting effort into the whole following-orders-thing today.

“I won’t, Sir… ah… if you say I’m not allowed, I won’t…” She shuddered against him when he hit that particular spot inside of her again, and shifted her arms in a futile attempt to change the angle. “Please… Sir…”

“Begging, Sam?” He bit her lower lip. She was so willing and beautiful in her surrender, and he didn’t want it to end just yet. “I never thought I’d hear you beg a man for anything…”

She clenched her teeth and whimpered, and Jack smirked.

“Since you were asking so nicely…” He nibbled on her earlobe, before he rasped. “Permission granted. Come for me…”

He began thrusting into her harder, when he felt her effort and the tension leave her body.

It took only a few seconds, and she was going over the edge with the sweetest little squeak that he had ever heard, her entire body shaking with pleasure and her muscles around him fluttering in rhythmic clenches of her release.

She opened her mouth to draw in more oxygen when the room began to spin in front of her eyes with the intensity of the climax that she had hovered on the brink of for so long. Every fiber of her body seemed to hum with its electricity as it washed over her wave after wave in a seemingly unending pattern of pleasure.

Jack stilled when she lay on the pillow under him panting in utter exhaustion. “Oh God… Sir…”

“Good, wasn’t it?” He settled on his forearms so that he could touch her cheek tenderly when she opened her eyes to nod with a breathless little chuckle. Actually good wasn’t quite covering it. She couldn’t remember ever having come that hard, or that intense – neither with a man, nor alone.

Sensually he started moving against her again, reminding her of the fact that they were far from done.

Her oversensitive body protested, and with a gasp her arms moved around his shoulders, her cuffed hands stroking through his hair. “Sir…”

“Jack…” he muttered against her ear unexpectedly when she shifted under him. “No more ‘Sir’ for now…”

Sam’s eyes shot open, a little moan escaping her, and she held his gaze intensely. “Jack…” she whispered, and let her arms sink back against the pillow above her head. Playfully, he entwined one of his hands with hers, their fingers enlacing.

He thrust into her again… and again… and again… and suddenly, through their tender kisses and caresses and the newfound stage of intimacy between them as they recognized each other as who they were, she was coming again, her release washing over her with an unexpected force that took both of them by surprise.

“God Sam…” Jack said against her neck when she was panting and whimpering under him with every single one of his thrusts, her face reflecting her own surprise at her second orgasm. “You’re beautiful when you come.”

He was tempted to explore just how multi-orgasmic she could be, but couldn’t hold out any longer. As much as he wanted to draw the experience out for both of them, watching her flushed and helpless under him and feeling her body react to his every move shattered his control. Breathlessly, he collapsed on her soft body, his eyes closing when bright little flashes of ecstasy began to make him dizzy.

Her arms moved to hold him close against her, her fingers brushing through his hair and soothingly drawing circles on his shoulder blades. She turned her head to bury her face against the short hair on his head, her warm breath tickling his skin.

It took a moment until he regained control over his limbs. Not wanting to crush her under him, he moved off her to lie on his back with a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. Damn that had been good…

Then he faltered. What the hell was he thinking to ask her to call him Jack? Their deal was that they did this to explore her willingness to submit… their deal included sex, and nothing more! What on Earth had gotten into him to force the intimacy of forenames between them?

He finally found the courage to turn his head, half-expecting for things to turn awkward. All the more it surprised him to find her with her eyes closed and her breath coming long and regular.

She had dozed off! He turned on his side, his head resting on his elbow while he studied her thoughtfully.

Her skin was flushed, but her features were relaxed and peaceful. She had to be exhausted after what they had done... he knew he was. Then again he was a few years older than she was...

Careful not to wake her, he got up to dispose of the condom and then pulled one of the blankets over her cooling body. He took the key from the dresser to open the metal cuffs around her wrists and release her. In a tender gesture, he brushed the soft skin to make sure that they hadn’t left any visible marks. If they actually started getting into the serious cuffing where she would be restrained to the bed, he would have to think of something to protect the skin of her wrists.

Quietly, he placed the metal cuffs on the ground, and then moved to lie down next to her on the bed. Her body was so close that he could feel the warmth radiating from her. He couldn’t resist placing a soft kiss against her hair and then pulled her against his chest.

She shifted and for a second Jack expected her to wake up and become aware of the ranks that were standing between them - work-wise - but she just curled up against him, her arm moving to lie around his waist….

He held his breath. Something about the trust and familiarity that the way she snuggled up against him conveyed left him speechless. His fingers drew lazy circles on her shoulder while his eyes fixated on the wall. This shouldn’t feel so right… she was a woman under his command. Hell, this entire thing, sexual or more intimate, shouldn’t be so great.

They were good together… she felt good against him. And those were thoughts he really shouldn’t dwell on… Up to now they had both been able to at least pretend that on a more personal basis they wouldn’t get along. Yes, they were a good team in the field – she was probably the best 2IC he had ever had, and she was definitely the longest one – but how could their perfectly synced interaction extend into their private lives so effortlessly?

He hadn’t expected it… and if he was honest with himself, he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it either. Keep pretending that they didn’t have feelings for each other?

Twenty minutes later, when Jack felt her stir against him, he was still weighing the pros and cons of their affair and wondering how the hell they had gotten to a point where he thought it was okay for him to ask her to use his first name instead.

When her eyes opened, he could see his own concerns reflected in them.

She pulled back from his touch and sat up. The only time he saw her move that fast was when they slept in the field and she was getting ready to defend herself.

“I’m sorry…” she murmured, her hand running through her hair. “I didn’t mean to doze off…”

“It’s fine.” Sensing her need for distance, he shifted a few inches away from her to give her space.

“Still… we don’t… we’re not…” Sam faltered. They didn’t do that, did they? Have sex… and then fall asleep in each other’s arms afterwards? It was too intimate… it was what couples did. And they weren’t a couple. He had asked her to call her Jack during those last intense minute but they weren’t a couple! They were… whatever one called what they did. Friends with benefits? Probably the nicest available description without making their arrangement sound dirty…

Not that she would mind being more… but it would raise a lot of work-related problems. Besides, it wasn’t what they had agreed on. The terms had been clear. Friday nights… no more than that. Only Friday nights. Nothing that extended into their work – or any other aspect of their lives. Just Friday nights…

She pulled the sheet around her body to cover her nakedness. On trembling legs, she got up from the bed to collect her clothes. “I should… probably… um…” She struggled to keep the sheet in place and blushed when she turned to look at him. “It’s late… and…”

“Yeah.” Jack nodded and scraped his hand through his hair. “I’ll drive you home.” He watched her get dressed in a sudden hurry and wondered for a moment whether their closeness was the cause for her discomfort, or the realization that their closeness wasn’t awkward. “I’ll come by in the morning to help you get your car.”

“No, that’s fine,” she waved off with a forced little smile. “I’ll take a cab and get it. Really, Sir, it’s no problem.”

“Sam…” The tone in his voice made her look up at him, and for a moment it looked as though he was going to say something profoundly serious - something that needed to be said. Then his facial expression changed, and almost lightly he asked, “Do we have a date for next Friday?”

Date… was that what they were doing? Dating? A thrill went through her, and with that thrill came disillusionment. No they weren’t dating. It was just a term… date… Actual dating would turn into a huge problem – career-wise…

_And sex can’t?_

Sometimes she hated that little voice at the back of her mind that pulled her back to reality. Granted, strictly speaking it would not make much of a difference for a court martial whether they were sleeping with each other or actually dating – but to her it made a difference.

Sex, one could simply walk away from and afterwards move on with one’s life, either satisfied with the experience or not.

Dating was emotional... Dating went beyond sex… Dating came with a lot of emotional baggage... Dating meant that one was involved with more than just a mindset of fun.

Their deal didn’t include dating.

“Next Friday, same time, Sir,” she confirmed in a low voice as she adjusted her shirt. This wasn’t a good idea because she wanted it too much. So much, in fact, that she didn’t want it to end…

If she didn’t stop now…

“Good…” He smiled and relaxed, when he saw her return his smile. He walked up to her and pulled her back against him to run his fingers down her arms and capture her hands with his. “You put in a lot of effort today…” He commended her and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. “Good behavior should be rewarded. So I’ll grant you one of your fantasies next Friday.”

With a little smile, she turned around in his arms. “Thank you, Sir…”

“Anything come to mind?” he asked, and her smile faded. He wanted an answer? Now? Her body tensed up.

“I…” She cleared her throat. There was one that came to mind, but she couldn’t possibly tell him…

“Write it down,” Jack said, realizing instantly what the problem was. “I’ll read it when you’re gone… better?”

She winced. “A little… not much…”

Her reaction made him chuckle. “After everything we’ve done, you shy out of telling me one of your fantasies?” he teased her.

He had a point, she had to give him that. “I will write it down, but you don’t have to do it if you think it’s too weird…”

He raised his eyebrows. “Now I’m seriously intrigued.”

He loosened himself from her and pulled his pants on. Then he left his bedroom to go get a piece of paper and a pen for her, and give her a bit of privacy. When she entered his kitchen a few minutes later, he handed her a glass of water with a gentle smile.

“I’ll get dressed, and then I’ll take you home.” He waved towards a pen and a piece of paper on the kitchen table. “Don’t be shy about this, okay? This is your reward… and whatever it is, just tell me.”

“I will…” she said with a weak smile, and looked after him as he left the room. Then her eyes fell on the blank piece of paper.

Would he think differently of her if she wrote down what she really wanted? Would he treat her differently at work? They were walking a fine line, and she didn’t want to blur that line even more… on the other hand, wasn’t this what they were doing this for? Fulfilling fantasies?

Taking all her courage, she bent down and began to write…

**Author's Note:**

> More of my stories can be found here: [Kimberley Jackson's Website](http://www.kimberley-jackson.com).


End file.
